The Hacker
by zedd113
Summary: The story of the computer programmer who stumbled upon Lyoko. What effect will he have? Will he expose the Lyoko warriors? Is he the key to defeating their greatest foe? Read and find out! T to be safe. One OC.
1. Lucky Accident

My name is Nathaniel. I'm 27, and so far have done nothing productive with my life. You see, I'm a hacker.

No, that's not true. I'm a computer programmer. I used to be a hacker until I found the thing that changed my life.

I'm getting ahead of myself. Any story worth telling is worth telling from the beginning. May you forgive my wandering mind.

It all started three years ago. I was in the basement of my parents' house, surrounded by miscellaneous bits of computer hardware. I was supposed to be working on repairing the computer in front of me, but instead I was staring blankly into space.

Since youth I'd had a feeling of expectancy, of waiting for something to happen and not knowing what. This night, this fateful night, my wait would come to an end.

I had recently set up a wavelength monitoring system on my computer and was testing it out. It was skimming through different frequencies and on one of them I heard, "…Xana wants earth he'll have to wait! We were here first!"

What caught my attention wasn't what was said, that could have been any video game player. What caught my attention was the way it was said. The voice was young, a child, but the words had been spoken with intensity unlike anything I had ever heard before.

I sat up in my chair for an instant, then stopped the band scanner and returned to the frequency that the voices were on.

"Guys, we have a problem." That was the same voice as before. "Someone is listening in on us." I was shocked. There was no way he should have known that.

"Do something about it, Jeremie!" This voice was different. It was another male voice, but it held a quality of laughter, even when annoyed.

"I'll take care of…" The voice of my opponent, apparently Jeremie, disappeared into static.

Now I was mad. I was older, wiser, and definitely sneakier than who ever this kid was.

I pulled up a screen on my computer and, after hours of work, got in to the system. I was impressed with the defenses that were around it. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were military grade.

The system itself was a mystery. It was way larger than it should have been, and every bit of it was encrypted with a code I had never seen before.

I pulled my chair closer to the monitor, grabbed my keyboard, and got to work.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen, my I present my first chapter.

Too bad, here it is anyway.

Please R&R, I always gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling to know my work in appreciated. Even if you dont like it, you should tell me so I can improve my work.

The second chapter is on it's way.

-NMH


	2. First Meeting

After eight miserable hours, I had done it. That boy was a genius, I'd give him that. It had taken me far longer than I thought it would to crack the code, but it was worth it. A challenge like that doesn't come along very often.

The first file lay open before me while my computer decoded the rest. With an inexplicable feeling of excitement I began to read:

_Diary of Jeremie Belpois, Eighth grade student, Kadic Academy…_

Over the next few days I read and looked at every file I had access to. I had everything that this Jeremie had. Diaries, video logs, blueprints, programs, records, access codes, and, most interesting of all, a full journal by a man called 'Franz Hopper'.

I read at first because I was disappointed. All those codes broken, and for what? A fantasy world dreamed up by a computer whiz kid.

But the more I read, the more I came to realize that this was for real. This was no fantasy world, this place existed.

With that realization came determination. I would get there, and I would help those heroic children save the world. They had bourn this burden alone for long enough.

I pulled up a map and found Kadic near the west coast of France. Ignoring the cost, I immediately purchased a passport and one way ticket to France.

The first thing I did when arriving in Kadic was to look at all the children in the yard of the academy. Any one of them could be a member of the Lyoko warriors.

I had planned carefully for this event. I walked into the school and asked the first teacher I met where to find the principal.

After many question and answer sessions I was finally in the principal's office.

**(AN: Let's pause to consider the irony in that. It took him forever to get INTO the principle's office.)**

"Let me introduce myself." I said to the man behind the desk. "I'm Nathaniel, Aelita Stones' father."

"I'm very pleased to meet you at last, sir. I have wanted a conference with you concerning…"

"It will have to wait." I said, rather sternly. "I need to speak to my daughter immediately. If you could tell me which room she's in I would be grateful."

"Of course, sir." He looked at a file for a moment. "Here it is, room 207. I'll have our gym teacher show you the way."

I followed the bulky man out of the building and into another one. We climbed a flight of stairs and stopped at a door. The man opened the door and said to the occupant, "You've got a visitor, Miss Stones."

_**Aelita's POV**_

When Jim said I had company I was afraid that Xana was launching an attack.

I mean, I have no family here on earth, so company had to know about me first. As the stranger walked in I dropped into a fighting stance like Yumi had shown me. I was going to defend myself, but he didn't do anything. He walked into my room and stood staring at me with the strangest look on his face. It seemed to be a mixture of respect and pity.

When I was sure he wasn't going to try to attack I stood up straight and asked, "Who are you and what do you want."

I said it as steadily as I could, but I was scared. It wasn't Xana, but I had no idea who it was.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation. My name is Nathaniel. I intercepted a communications feed the other day and then lost all trace of it. I found it's origin system and hacked my way into it. I read everything about the cause that you and your friends fight for. You've saved the world, and you deserve all the help you can get."

"What are you saying?" I asked, confused.

"Put simply, Miss Hopper, I've come to offer my assistance. I propose a partnership. I don't want to be ruled by a sociopathic computer program, you need the help. I have several things to do. If you and your friends will meet me at the supercomputer tonight I will state my case for all of you to decide."

With that the man got up and walked out.

_**Omniscient (All Seeing) POV**_

Aelita was struck speechless.

Not only did this stranger know everything about them and what they were doing, but he was a hacker, a criminal, someone who lived outside the law. Why would he help them.

And more importantly, why should they trust him.

_I'll let the group decide, _She thought, _they need to know about this. _


End file.
